Overlord Conquest
by bman112
Summary: In this story there's a new overlord in town and his goal is to conquer the six kingdoms. This is what I think Overlord 3 should be. If they ever do an Overlord 3.
1. From evil beginnings

**Overlord is owned Warner bros. Interactive. I just own the fanfic.**

We start our story with a story book on a table as it magically opens up to show a picture of a king, a queen, and a castle. Then an old Goblin(Gnal) in a cloak walked up to the table.

Gnal:So you want to hear a story. Well alright you always seem to like this one. (Clears throat) Once upon a time there lived a king, his loving queen, and a kingdom of happy humans. I know disgusting. One day when the queen was with child the king went to see the town's oracle to learn of the child's future. The Oracle said "The child will become a great and powerful ruler." But her apprentice who had evil in her heart told the king that the only way his child to be that ruler is to overthrow him. Now here comes the good part. When he got to the castle the queen gave birth to a baby boy. Out of fear the king had the queen executed and the child be thrown in the river to drown. With that done the king began to rule his kingdom with an iron fist. Knowing that the future that was predicted would never come. What's that? You're worried about the child. Well what the king didn't know was instead of drowning in the river the child was washed away into our domain. Sensing evil and vengeance in his heart we took the child in and raised him as our own.

Gnal then closes the book.

Gnal:Yes you were that child and soon you will have your revenge. But not yet, first there's some evil to do.

Out of the shadows comes out a small child in winter clothing covering his face only to reveal glowing yellow eyes.

Gnal walked up to the child.

Gnal:Now before we start doing evil, we should start learning the basics. An adventure always start with a simple step.

The child walked down the cavern.

Gnal:Good, Now a leader is nothing without followers. Lets go look for some minions.

The child and Gnal walk through the cavern to see five brown goblins(Brown minions)eating the carcass of a dead rabbit.

Gnal:As you can see food is a little scarce right now. But soon we will scavenge food no more. Call forth your minions.

The child held out his right hand and the five brown minions came running to him.

Brown minion:Master!

Brown minion:Coming master.

Gnal:Excellent, You now have control over the brown minions. These minions can charge into battle and collect gold and life orbs for your pleasure.

The child, Gnal, and the minions went out of the cavern and into a lush forest covered in snow. While they were walking they come across a field with ten white rabbits.

Gnal:Ick disgusting rodents. Command your minions to kill every last one of them. Before I up chuck.

The minions start to attack all the rabbits. Killing every last rabbit. Then bright yellow orbs appear on top of the carcasses.

Gnal:Those are life orbs. You can use them to get more minions.

The minions grab the orbs and gave them to the child. After that they walked across the meadow to a road that leads to a log cabin.

Gnal:You don't always have to use your minions to attack your enemies. You can use your dark powers to do your bidding. For example set fire to that there cabin with your fire spell.

The child unleashed a giant fireball at the cabin burning it to the ground. Out of the ashes grew a stomp with a magic symbol on it that glows.

Gnal:This is a magic stump. It lets you travel back to the castle when ever you wish. I'll test it out first since I had enough of this fresh air to last a life time.

Gnal stepped on the stump and teleported out of the forest. Then a man in winter clothing holding a spear appeared.

Man(angry):Hey what did you do to my house?!

The man charged at the child but the minions jumped onto the man attacking him and killing him. The child and the minions continued to walk down the road while more brown minions come out of hiding and join the child's army.

Gnal:Hello?(blow)(blow)Is this thing on?Ah there we go now then there should be a small fishing village up ahead. How about spreading some carnage with your new army?

The child and his army headed to village Gnal mentioned. Then the minions started to attack the village. Burning down houses, gathering treasure, eating the town's folks food, drinking their beer, attacking the men holding spears, and chasing the women. During the carnage a young woman ran up to the child.

Woman(scared):Come on we have to get out of here!

Gnal:Oh this is a perfect time to use your mind control spell. Just focus real hard and you'll have creatures under your control.

The child focused real hard and then lightning struck from his hands zapping the woman's head. Causing the woman to lose control of her thoughts as the child is now controling her.

Woman:Yes master.

Gnal:Good work now she will do whatever you command her to do.

Then a small black temple appeared in the middle of town. The child and the hypnotized woman stepped onto the temple. Then a man came up behind them.

Man:Hey where do you think your going with my daughter?!

The child launched at the man burning him alive. The child and the hypnotized woman magically teleported out of the village.


	2. Castle tour

**Overlord is owned Warner bros. Interactive. I just own the fanfic.**

The child and the hypnotized woman are then transported to a dark castle surrounded by molten lava. Inside the castle Gnal greets them in the throne room.

Gnal:Well done young master. You prove yourself worthy of becoming overlord. All the blood and carnage ooh I love it. And it seems you brought a guess to our home. Unfortunately your too young to have a mistress, so I'll hang on to her for safe keeping.

The hypnotized woman walked up next to Gnal.

Gnal:This is only the beginning young master. Soon your evil will spread across the land and there will be no one left to stop your rule.

20 years has past and the child grew up to be a strong overlord with a full suit of black armor on him and wearing a helmet to match, and carries a long black sword. As he goes to sit on his thrown Gnal is explaining what has happened to the outside world since the overlord's attack.

Gnal:Since it's been 20 years the land has changed and the world has been divided into six kingdoms. But before we start plundering and pillaging how about a tour of the castle. Just so you can be acquainted to your home sire.

The overlord got up off his throne and began to head up the stairs behind the throne. At the top of the stairs there is a room with red curtains and a humongous bed with two red pillows and red sheets.

Gnal:This is your private quarters. This is where you sleep and where you can spend time with your mistress or mistresses.

The overlord searched the room and went downstairs. The overlord then walked into room that is covered in molten rock and lava flowing through the place.

Gnal:This is the minion burrows. This is where minions live and play until they are needed. Also where new minions are born. Right now we only have the brown minions the others are scattered across the land. If you happen to find them bring them back so they can be welcome with open arms. Talk to your servant wrench Milena for more information.

The overlord walks up to a young woman in a bikini and a red skirt holding a round, silver serving tray(Milena).

Milena:Good evening my lord and welcome to the minion burrows. Gnal doesn't like to admit it but I'm in charge of the minion burrows. I'm the one who takes care of the minions while your off over-lording. But taking care of all of them is exhausting. If it's any possibility can you get more servants. Gnal will tell you what to look for in a servant. He does have good taste if I do say so myself.

The overlord walked out of the room and went into another room. This time the room had a giant smoldering pot over a pit of fire and sees pipes over it. With only one brown minion(Giblet) in the room.

Gnal:This is the forge sire. This is where you sacrifice minions for weapons and armor and stuff like that. We will sacrifice our very lives to serve you sire.

The overlord walked up to Giblet.

Giblet:Me forge new weapons for you sire.

The overlord walked out of the forge and returns to the throne room where he sits on his throne plotting on where to strike first.


	3. Conquering the Human kingdom

**Overlord is owned Warner bros. Interactive. I just own the fanfic.**

Gnarl walks up to the overlord while he is sitting on his thrown.

Gnarl:Now then master. The time has come for your conquest to begin. I suggest you start with the human kingdom seeing that it's easily manipulated.

The overlord walked to the middle and teleported out of the castle. The overlord appeared in where the fishing village once was but now it's covered in ash and abandoned. A small volcano appeared and 20 brown minions popped out of the volcano and went behind the overlord.

Gnarl:As you can see the village was destroyed by your evilness. Ain't it glorious. But enough about our fun, time to conquer.

The overlord and his minions walked over the ashes as they went out of the village. They head straight into the woods where they kill innocent rabbits and collect orbs along the way. They then come across a camp filled with knights eating and drinking.

Gnarl:Look at those retched humans thinking they can relax on the job. Punish them my lord.

The overlord walked into the camp.

Knight(scared):Ah look demons!

Knight(scared):Quick let's kill em before they reach the castle.

The knights started to attack the overlord but he and his minions retaliate and attacked the knights killing all but two. Which escaped and ran away screaming.

Knight(scared):Quick back to the castle!

Gnarl:Follow them my lord.

The overlord and his minions followed the two knights to a giant grey castle with a grey brick wall surrounding the castle with a drawbridge that was opened. The two knights ran across the drawbridge.

Knight(scared):Quick raise the drawbridge!

When the knights ran to the other side the drawbridge is raised. Leaving the overlord and his minions on the outside of the castle walls.

Gnarl:They think they can hind in that castle forever. You must find a way to get in there my lord.

The overlord looked around to see a crack in the wall. The overlord commanded his minions to break down the crack destroying part of the wall making a hole big enough to walk through. The overlord and his minions walked through the hole and headed inside the castle. They fight off every knight they come across inside each room of the castle. They come into the dining hall of the castle where they see five beautiful female servants.

Gnarl:Oh these wenches will be perfect servants for your browns. Usually I'd say hypnotize them. But dragging them to the portal is so much easier and eviler.

With that a stump emitting evil power grew from the ground in the dining hall. The overlord commanded his minions to capture the women and drag them to the stump. One by one the women were kicking and screaming as they were dragged to the stump and were transported to the overlord's castle. After that was over the overlord and his minions continued through the castle and come across the treasure room. Inside the treasure room is a giant glass tank filled with water and in the tank is a beautiful red headed mermaid.

Gnarl:Why it's a mermaid! Strange that it's here and not in the ocean. She must be a trophie for their king.

The mermaid surface from the water and is leaning forward on the tank.

Mermaid:Your not one of the King's men. If your here to overthrow him I can help. But I'll do it if you can get me out of here.

Gnarl:I don't know sire she seems a little fishy to me.

Mermaid:You don't trust me? I'll prove it to ya. There is a giant guarding the king and the thrown room. The only way to defeat it is by dodging its attacks and strike quickly. Now get me out of here!

The overlord commanded ten of his minions to lift the tank of water with the mermaid inside and take it to a stump that transported the tank to the overlord's castle. The minions returned to the overlord's side and they all started heading to the thrown room. As they got to the thrown room they see two knights and the king escape to a back door.

Knight:Quick we got to get the king out of here.

The overlord and his minions are left alone in the thrown room. The ground then began to shake as a giant crashed into the thrown room and started attacking the overlord and his minions. As the giant attacks the overlord keeps dodging every attack and strike the giant behind it's back with his sword. One last strike with the sword and the giant went down dead.

Gnarl:Well done master. Now with the giant dead there's no one left to stop you from conquering this place.

Some of the minions jumped up and down on the corpse of the giant while the rest destroyed the thrown. As the overlord watches over his success.


	4. The mermaid mistress

**Overlord is owned Warner bros. Interactive. I just own the fanfic.**

After conquering the human kingdom the overlord returned to his castle thrown room where Gnarl was waiting with the mermaid in the tank.

Gnarl:Congrats on your latest victory sire. The humans will now be giving you their undying service. Now what should we do with the mermaid?

Mermaid:First off my name is Narissa and second I will give you more information if you can get me some legs.

Gnarl:Hmm I don't know sire hypnotizing and burning humans alive is one thing but giving a mermaid legs? Besides what information can she possibly have that we don't already know.

The overlord walked up to the tank, held out his right hand. Then lightning struck from his hand creating smoke surrounding the tank. The tank burst soaking the floor with water. Narissa then appears with two legs and a wearing a blue and green dress covering her waist.

Gnarl:Well, it actually worked.

Narissa:Since that's out of the way I'll just be on my way then.

Narissa stepped in the middle of the throne room waiting to be teleported out of there, but nothing happened.

Gnarl:Sorry to disappoint you but only the overlord and his minions can leave the castle. I guess we can turn her into a slave for her treachery.

Narissa:(angry) Slave! You are looking at the princess of the mermaid kingdom and should be treated as such.

Gnarl:Oh a feisty one thou a little whiny.

Narissa walks up to the overlord and tries to seduce him.

Narissa:(seductive) How about this. If you let me be your mistress I could give you what ever you want. What do you say?

The overlord decided to make Narissa his mistress.

Narissa:Excellent I'll then give you helpful tips and advice on your journey.

Gnarl:Speaking of which you still owe us some information.

Narissa:Right well the humans and the elves have been at war for years and if they find out that you took out the humans' king the elves will begin to invade.

Gnarl:Well then we must invade the elves' kingdom before they do. Just step on the portal when you're ready.


	5. The Overlord x Narrissa

**Overlord is owned by Warner Bros. Interactive. I just own the fanfic**

After the Overlord conquered the human kingdom Narrissa headed to the private quarters and Gnarl tries to figure out a plan to deal with the Elven kingdom. The Overlord started headed to the minion burrows to check on how progress went. As you can tell the minions are putting the new slaves to work with cleaning, feeding, and pleasure. The Overlord then headed to his private quarters were Narrissa is waiting for him.

Narrissa: Welcome my lord. You are going to live every human male's dream.

As the Overlord heads to the bed with Narrissa the door closes behind them. The castle then began to shook and the minions outside starting cheering and fighting over the crack of the door. Then when the shacking stopped the Overlord kicked the door open knocking two minions out of the way.

The Overlord then headed to the throne room and sat on his throne waiting for the next attack


End file.
